An aerosol inhalator of this type is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 below. Both aerosol inhalators disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 include an inhalation passage and a liquid tank storing a flavor solution. The liquid tank supplies the flavor solution to a predetermined position of the inhalation passage through inhalation pressure or capillary action in the inhalation passage. Such an aerosol inhalator eliminates the need for a drive source, namely, a supply pump, for supplying the flavor solution to the supply position, which makes it possible to downsize the aerosol inhalator.